Nightmares
by Alyta2000
Summary: Riku helps Sora out during a tough night. Post Birth By Sleep ending. R&R NO YAOI!


****I know I haven't been posting on FID! I know, I know. I just hit a minor Writer's Block, and so I've been writing the chapter slowly, but surely. Thanks for staying tuned, and I'll try to finish this chapter soon. Here is a little one-shot among the one's I've been doing for practice.****

_Nightmares._

Riku was sleeping peacefully in his bed. After meeting two new but strange people in a day, He was tired out. The boy bid his friend adieu after coming back from the Play Island. His dreams were just his regular. Him going to different worlds and traveling. Meeting new people along the way.

A sharp, echoed, ring was heard suddenly around the house. It was a phone.

Riku shot out of the bed and ran downstairs to where the phone was. After seeing the name 'Hikari', on the caller I.D, he picked it up. Otherwise, he would leave it to his parents.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Hikari. This is Riku!"

"_Oh Riku. Thank goodness. Sora is having a tantrum and won't calm down no matter what. I need your help!"_

Riku nodded and told her that he would be over there in a few.

Once he put down the phone, he ran upstairs to his parent's room and told them. They said they would watch him out their window and to be careful.

He ran to his room, put on some sneakers, and ran downstairs and out the door.

Running as fast as his little legs could take him, he made his way to the big, two-story house Sora called his home.

Riku walked up the porch steps, and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hikari answered quickly.

"Hi, Riku! Thanks for coming!"

"No problem, Mrs. Hikari! Sora is my best-friend! I would not let ANYTHING hurt him!"

She got out of the way, and Riku bounded his way up the stairs.

He knocked on Sora's door when he got there, but Sora didn't answer, so he took that as an invitation.

"Sora!"

Sora was a mess. His spiky hair was down. Like gravity suddenly affected it. He was crying and his head was hung.

Riku walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Sora. What's wrong?"

Sora shook his head and didn't speak.

"Sora, you can tell me. What happened?"

"I- I do-n't w-ant to b-othe-r you."

"Don't be silly! I want to help you!"

Sora kept his eyes downcast.

"I had this dream. It wasn't nice. It was a bad man. He was fighting with another man. But the bad one looked like me. He had black, spiky hair and yellow eyes. The other man had blond, spiky hair and light blue eyes.

They were fighting in a dark place. But they were standing on glass. That had a picture of me on it. Along with you, mommy, daddy, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus.

It scared me Riku. They were fighting with swords that looked like the keys my mom always carried.

At the very end, the blond one fell on the ground, and the black haired one pointed his sword at his throat.

I screamed, and the place started being mad and moving. The black- haired man lost his balance and fell on the ground, while the blond-haired one got back his steps and started fighting again. Then they started going away, and I woke up."

Riku had to admit that his nightmare seemed scary.

"They were fighting. And bleeding. And Riku! I do- n't w-ant them to ge-t h-urt!" Sora shot forward and started crying into Riku's shoulder. Riku couldn't do anything but hug him.

"Sora! It's okay. We are safe. Don't be sad."

"But. He- he was hurt…"

"Don't worry. It was just a bad dweam." Riku tilted up Sora's chin.

"I'll protect you!"

Sora smiled and nodded. Then, he wiped his blood-shot eyes with his arm and moved away from Riku.

He got snuggled up in his bed and pulled the blankets over.

"Hey Wiku?" Sora said, his voice muffled by the blanket.

"Yes Sora-Wora?"

"I'll protect you too! From everything!"

Riku nodded and told Sora goodnight. He walked to his house and snuggled up into his bed once again.

"Good night Sora." Then, he turned, and drifted off into a nightmare-less sleep.

****And THAT'S how it's done. **

**Just kidding! I liked this a lot though! Hope you liked it too! Review please!****


End file.
